fat_manfandomcom-20200215-history
Fat Man
Fat Man is the main protagonist of Fat Man (series), Fat Man: Zombie Barackalypse, Fat Man: Final Takedown, and Fat Man: The New Quest. Quotes Edit Appearance Edit Fat Man is a very large super hero hence his name. Weighing about 1,600 tons. though he's not "as" big as his weight suggests. He wears a red super hero vest that can't fit over his huge belly revealing his belly button. The vest has a yellow McDonalds symbol in the front with a red cape. He also wears red short-shorts and brown shoes. He also wears a red super hero mask. Personality Edit Fat Man is not the brightest bulb in the room. Though he has a sence of justus, although a silly one and always wins his battles as he sits on his enemys and squishes them to death. Show Edit Fat Man Fat Man is the main character of the series. In the 1st episode he was seen fighting King Chunnono and defeating him. He then fought the members of the O.J.O.. The first being Barackaclaus and then Old Gregg, Justin Beaver, and Burger King. His fights with the last 3 seemed to have been by accident as in his fight with Old Gregg he was fishing in Black Lake, in his fight with Justin Beaver he was eating berries in Girly Voice Forest and in his fight with Burger King he was pigging out at Fat Fanny's Burger. After that, he finally fought The Evil Dr. Doji who was found out to be the one behind it all and beat him in an epic battle. Doji struck him again in the second-to-final-episode and evolved into Dojatron. By using the power of the cheese burger Fat man was able to evolve into Obese Man and took him down for good. At the end, he turned back into fat man and lived happily ever after. Or, at least that's what he thought… Fat Man: Zombie Barackalypse Fat man returns in the new series and met a new super hero: Captain Obvious. That was when a strange dinosaur like creature that called it's self the Jessasaurus Rex attacked New Fork City. He fought the beast and defeated it with his new super powers and new attacks like French-fry Knuckles. He soon realized that there was a new form of trouble on hand and that is targeted New Fork City just like Doji and the O.J.O.. After many assaults from numerous Mutants, he found out that the one responsible for all of this was a strange humanoid like creature that gone by the name of Broccoli Man. He fought Broccoli Man and his hand picked men, Tax Man and Albert Bob and lost to the 3 of them. He than locked away in a dungeon but was then saved by Wo-Man's pet Squirrels and was rushed back to New Fork City by Captain Obvious. By that time The Controller was activated and Walking Debt haunted the city. Fat Man fought Broccoli Man and Albert Bob whom in witch mutated into Spider Braccoli and ScorpaBob. He was finally able to defeat them at the end and smash The Controller. After that, all the people turned back to normal. Fat Man: Final Takedown Fat Man appears again in Final Tackdown. However, another attack from the Jessasaurus Rex hits New Fork City. Once more Fat Man, Wo-Man, and Captain Obvious are out fighting. They meet a new superhero named Captain Gullible and he defeats the J. Rex. Later, they encounter with this new villain who called him self Obama Bin Laden. His plan was to blow up New Fork City and considered all superheroes as "infidels". After many fights with him Chairman Ronald upgraded the Fatmobile into the Fatmobile MK2. In an epic battle, Fat Man found out that Bin Laden was really Barackaclaus in disguise and that he wasn't the only villain after Fat Man. A masked man by the name of "Barf Vader" claimed to be the employer of Obama Bin Laden. He later finds out that Barf Vader's true identity is The Evil Dr. Doji and that he was the one behind the Broccoli Laboratory and the employer of Broccoli Man. Fat Man defeated Doji once and for all. But Obama Bin Laden was still alive. wile in hiding, bin laden made the F Bomb to blow up New Fork City. But when he dropped it, int bounced off Fat Man's belly and shot into they air catching Obama Bin Laden and bringing him with it. It blasted into outer space and blow up there. But that wasn't the last of him. Obama Bin Laden mutated with the explosion and became Barackazilla. Fat Man unleashed the J. Rex and it fought him off. Barackazilla went back to the South Pole with Ms.chellaclaus. Fat Man: The New Quest Trivia Edit *He, Justin Beaver & Barackaclaus are the only characters in the series to have a theme song of there own *Fat Man is one of the few characters to appear in all 4 seasons *His name is a play on Bat Man Theme Song Edit FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, soaring thew the air with his butt on fiiiiire, eating happy meals cause that's his only desiiiiire!!, FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, when your in trubble you know who to call, FAT MAN'S HERE ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL! oh, his weights unreal but you just gotta deal, when ever he sits on you. FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, FAT MAN!!! Ne neh neh neh neh neh neh neh, FAT MAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! "FAT MAN"!!!! "Oh YA"!!!! Category:Heroes of season 1 Category:Heroes of season 2 Category:Heroes Of Season 3 Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Alter Egos Category:Heroes Of Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Fat Man season 2 characters Category:Season 3 Characters